For All Eternity
by embracing-wind
Summary: F/F and H/L!!!! Fuu and Ferio have dreams of each other but don't know it, Hikaru and Lantis have there own little problems... what is going to happen?
1. Destiny

Authors note: alright… here's the deal… I have never posted a fan fic before and I'm kind of not wanting to put this one up… but I am. So… if you flame me… thank you. If you are encouraging then thank you a lot! Hehe… so… on with it…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or anything relating to Rayearth except this fic. So you can't sue me… hehehe…*evil laugh* … ok all better.  
  
Chapter 1: Destiny  
  
As a girl walked down the street with her best friend by her side she thought about her life. She thought about what it would be like to have friends, and what a boy friend would be like. Ever sense Jr. High she had had no one to talk to but her older sister Kuu. Every one thought of her as a "book worm" and thought that she had no social live what so ever. Now it is High school and she found a friend, Hikaru. Hikaru has lots of friends and lots of chances for a boy friend but she doesn't want them. She is content with just Fuu. 'But wait… there was that one time…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she made a circle around herself she took in the beautiful look of her surroundings. In front of her were mountains that could touch the heavens. At the base of the mountains was a crystal blue lake surrounded by all kinds of flowers and grass. Behind her was a forest that she didn't dare go back into. She decided to sit down by the lake and rest for a while. She gracefully sat down and washed her face and took a drink. 'This is so relaxing, but I wonder where I am'. The bushes rustling behind her made her jump and take a defensive stance. The intruder came out from his hiding spot and smiled almost in a mocking way.  
  
"Why so tense young angel? Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"You startled me, that is all." He walked over to her and held her in his embrace. 'This is too good to be true' she put her arms up around his neck never planning to let go. He pulled away from her and took in all her beauty.  
  
"Why is it that you are only in my dreams?" she whispered more to herself then to him. He pulled her in for a quick kiss. Afraid that he is leaving again she wordlessly asked for entrance to explore deeper. He quickly agreed and they had a sparing match between tongs. Out of breath they pulled apart and regained composure.  
  
"I'm sorry my angel but it is time for me to leave. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye…" she whispered to the wind as he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fuu, what are u thinking about?" Hikaru broke Fuu out of her trance that she was all too much enjoying.  
  
"O, nothing really. What should we do today? It is Friday and I want to have some fun."  
  
"Um…lets hit the arcade!" Hikaru said bouncing up and down.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun." As the two walked off to the arcade they talked about what games they were going to play. Hikaru is addicted to the arcade so she knows all the games that are there. Fuu on the other hand only goes when Hikaru makes her and the only games that she really likes are Soul Calibur, and Takken. After playing games for about 2 hours they decided to go home. Then were stopped by the sound of a young girl's sweet voice, "Please, girls from another world. Come and save Cephiro. Please help us. Save this world." The voice pleaded. Hikaru and Fuu were the only ones that seamed to here it. Then as they stood there looking at each other they vanished.  
  
Fuu reappeared in the lap of a young man. OK let me rephrase that, she landed in the lap of a handsome young man.  
  
"Now were am I?"  
  
"We'll miss. You are currently on my lap and I would like for you to get off. But it isn't every day just out of no where a beautiful girl lands in my lap." When she looked at who was talking she saw a boy that looked like he was 18. He had green hair, brown eyes, and two scars; one over the bridge of hid his nose and the other is a cross shape on his cheek. 'This guy looks all too familiar… I must be imagining things…'  
  
"O, sorry. I'm not from around here and… well …can you tell me where I am?" Fuu asked confused.  
  
"This is Cephiro. Now you answer my question, who are you and where do you come from?"  
  
"How rude of me." She said getting up. "My name is Fuu Hououji and I am from Tokyo. I was walking with my friend Hikaru Shidou. She has long red hair tied back in a braid and is shorter then I am. Have you seen her?"  
  
"No sorry I haven't. And no offense or anything but what kind of name is Fuu?"  
  
"Well it's my name and what kind of name is … um… what is your name?" Fuu asked  
  
"Ferio, my name is Ferio." He replied.  
  
"Girl from another word!" a vision of a short man, with purple hair and staff taller then he spoke.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Fuu asked looking around thinking that he was talking to Hikaru.  
  
"Whom else would I be talking about? Yes you. You need to come to the castle quickly; there is no time to spare." The vision said.  
  
"OK now I am really, really confused." Whispers to Ferio, "Ferio who is this, and where is this so called castle that I am suppose to go to?" Fuu asked.  
  
"That is Master Mage Clef, he is a sorcerer. I am a master swards man." Ferio whispered back with pride.  
  
"OK, I understand that. But do I just follow the yellow brick road to get to the village or can some one take me there?"  
  
"What is a yellow brick road?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Never mind. Clef how do I get there?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Ferio should know how, so he can take you." Clef stated.  
  
"What? Me? I don't want to!!!!"  
  
"Ferio, what are you doing during the next week?" Clef asked. Ferio pulled out an agenda from nowhere and flipped a couple of pages, "well, today I am going hunting. Tomorrow I am going to try stealing some money. Then…"  
  
"Ferio, you have absolutely nothing that should take priority over escorting Fuu to the castle."  
  
"Alright, I'll take her."  
  
"Gee if it is that much trouble then you don't have to. I am sure that I will find my way there." Fuu said trying to make things easier.  
  
"No that's OK it is no big deal." Ferio said.  
  
"Thank you Ferio. I will see you two later." Then Clef disappeared.  
  
"OK lets get started."  
  
"Um… Ferio do you mind me asking what made you change your mind so easily?"  
  
"Think of it as a favor for Clef, we go back a long way. And well it isn't every day that I get to guide a beautiful young lady threw the forest." Realizing that he said this out loud he gave out a little blush and started walking off really fast. Fuu stood there mesmerized and blushing. She snapped out of it and started to run the detection Ferio strolled off to.  
  
She started to call for him, "Ferio… Ferio… FERIO YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF."  
  
"Why?" he said coming out from behind a bush that was behind her.  
  
"Because you ran off and I had no idea where you were. And how would you like it if you were somewhere you didn't know and your only source of knowledge left you?" she screamed out as fast as she could.  
  
"OK OK point taken. We should head towards the castle; it is going to take about a day to get there." Ferio announced. Fuu sat on the ground and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. 'I can't help but think that I have seen this girl before, but if I knew her I would have remembered her' he thought.  
  
"OK I am ready now, lets go." Ferio helped up Fuu and they were on their way. They were walking for hours and decided to camp out and finish the trip in the morning seeing as it was well after dark. Ferio set up camp while Fuu watched. "Thanks" she said as she sat down, she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. 'Wow, she must be really worn out from all this walking. Sleep does sound good right now.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* start dream*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She was in front of the lake again, clothed in a flowing pale green gown. It was simple and clung to her curves very nicely. She wondered if her mystery man would show up again. She always ment to ask him his name but never got the chance. After having this dream and seeing him for many months now you would think that you would know each others names. Out of the shadows he came, clothed in his white uniform with long flowing cape. She always thought he looked like a prince from a fairytale, but she never told him that. She walked over to him and curtsied, he replied with a bow. Then they started dancing to the music that was only in there heads.  
  
"How have you been my angel?"  
  
"Why must you call me that? I am no angel"  
  
"You glow just like one. Only angels carry this much beauty" he replied as he lifted her head to look into her eyes. Suddenly they stopped dancing but neither cared. Slowly coming together for a much desired kiss, she pulled away. "What's wrong angel?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Absolutely, what's on your mind?" she lead them to a little place under the sakura trees that they could sit down under. They sat down and he pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Where are we?" she finally asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we are in my world."  
  
"I thought I was sleeping, how can I be in your world? And what is your world?"  
  
"We are both in a dream. In my world it is common for soul mates to share dreams. But I can't tell you what my world is."  
  
"Can you tell me about yourself? Who are you? What is your name?" He captured her in one of his passionate kisses. In need of air they broke it off and he leaned against the tree. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything, but it is forbidden."  
  
"But this is a dream; nothing could happen if you tell me, this isn't real"  
  
"That is where you are wrong, this is very real."  
  
"What…"  
  
"shhh.. No more talking" he quickly kissed her one last time and stood them both up. "I'm sorry but I must go, it is time for us to wake up."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Goodbye…" he whispered as he faded away. "Wait…" She screamed as he finished fading. Tears started to poor down her cheeks as she too was fading away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*end dream*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
"Fuu, Fuu wake up." Ferio was shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. But then she started crying and he knew something had to be wrong. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He started rocking her back and forth. Her eyes fluttered open and everything she saw was blurred. She immediately knew she must have been crying in her sleep again. "Fuu, are you alright?" she dried her eyes and looked up at the voice that had asked her the question. "Yes Ferio, I think I am alright." She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Fuu, I think we should go to the castle now, are you hungry?"  
  
"No I'm not. Lets just go to the castle." They got up and started walking again. A couple hours later they arrived.  
  
"It is huge! And very beautiful."  
  
"Yes, I know." Ferio said looking at Fuu rather then the castle. "Ferio lets go inside"  
  
They walked into a big room. As they stood there looking around, a bouncing red blob came and hugged Fuu from behind, witch made her scream. Ferio being the gentle man that he is got the red blob off Fuu and pined her on the ground. Fuu finally realized who it was and pulled Ferio off of her. They went flying back and with Ferio landing on top of her. "Sorry Fuu that probably hurt, but what was that for?" Ferio asked? Fuu totally ignored Ferio and ran to the red blob that was sitting on the ground sweat dropping with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hikaru is this really you? I can't believe this. I thought that I would never see you again." Fuu said about as excited as she could.  
  
"Um… Fuu will you let me go breathing is becoming hard."  
  
"O… sorry I just was so scared and I thought that I would never see you again...and… o yeah Ferio. Hey Ferio come over here." She said tugging him over to where Hikaru is. "Ferio this is Hikaru… you know the friend that I was telling you about. Hikaru this is my new friend that helped me get here his name is Ferio."  
  
"Nice to meet you." They both said as they shook hands.  
  
"So Fuu… is this your first boyfriend?" Hikaru asked playing around with her. But she got a blush out of Ferio and a smack on the head with a mallet from Fuu that sent Hikaru flying. When she got back they all decided that they were going to go and see Clef. Hikaru lead the way, with Fuu and Ferio following.  
  
"Hikaru, where are we going? Aren't we there yet, we have been walking for what seems like days." Fuu complained.  
  
"We are going to meet Clef. You see I didn't get some cute guy when I came here; I got a short midget that is probably over 600 years old. And we are almost there; if you are tired I think that your new boyfriend would be more than willing to carry you if you asked."  
  
"Hikaru you are going to die young you know that?" Fuu said. "O I'm sorry did that sound like a threat?"  
  
"Yeah it kind of did Fuu." Hikaru said sweat dropping.  
  
"You know Hikaru your ideas aren't half bad. Ferio, would you mind giving me a piggyback ride?" Fuu said as sweet as she could.  
  
"Sure jump on." He said binding down so that she could climb on.  
  
"Thanks Ferio, my feet were killing me."  
  
"No problem, any time." Ferio commented as they stopped in front of two huge doors that opened when Hikaru lifted her hand up to them. Inside there was a huge circular room with a thrown at the end that had a person with purple hair sitting on it. He was holding a staff that was twice as tall as him.  
  
"So this is Clef?" Fuu said getting off Ferio's back.  
  
"Yes I am Clef, and you are Fuu the next Magic Knight of Wind, protector of Cephiro."  
  
"WHAT???? A magic knight? What is that? You can't just volunteer me for this!"  
  
"Well maybe after I tell you the story you will understand and be willing to help us. It starts off with our pillar dieing. The pillar is the supporter of all the land. She prays for the peace and happiness of Cephiro so that it will not crumble. But with her gone Cephiro will be no more. And to make things worse we are going to be invaded by two of the surrounding countries, Autosam and Fahren. You two have been summoned here to become that Magic Knights. When you become the Magic Knights you will don the legendary rune gods called, Rayearth and Windom. You will use them to fight the countries that are attacking us."  
  
"Ok, I don't know how to fight… and you want me to go off in to a battle?" Fuu said kind of confused.  
  
"Yeah that is the plan."  
  
"Well I like it, when do we start?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning after we eat breakfast. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am tired from all the walking I did today anyways."  
  
"There is one thing that I didn't mention… you two are to go alone, not with each other."  
  
"WHAT???? ARE YOU SERIOUS????" Hikaru screamed.  
  
"Yes I am totally serious." Clef said hoping not to get pounded for this.  
  
"Why can't someone go with us?" Fuu asked looking at Ferio as if to say, 'will you go with me.'  
  
"Well I didn't say that someone couldn't go with you. I just said that you two couldn't go together."  
  
"Ok, so Ferio can go with me?" Fuu asked  
  
"Yes Fuu. And Hikaru I will try to find someone to make the journey with you alright?" Clef said hoping that this would make Hikaru feel better.  
  
"That would be wonderful Clef."  
  
"All right now, you guys run off to bed and get a good night sleep and I will see you all tomorrow morning."  
  
The next morning everyone was sitting around a long table eating, well almost everyone.  
  
Yawn, "how come no one came to wake me up?" Fuu mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"I was going to but Ferio stopped me right before I opened your door. He thought that you needed your rest." Hikaru commented.  
  
"Thanks Ferio." Fuu said as she sat down in between Hikaru and Ferio.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So… would it be out of the question to ask if I could have some food?"  
  
"No there is some there… I'll get you some."  
  
"Thanks again." As Ferio sat back down setting the plate in front of Fuu, Clef started to talk.  
  
"Fuu, Ferio do you two know where to find Windom?" Clef finished and Ferio shook his head as to say no.  
  
"Well of coarse not. Why would a girl that knows almost nothing about what she is doing, know where to find something that she doesn't even know the looks of?" Fuu blurted out trying to make sense. Then a loud "PuuPUU" rang in every ones ears. A white ball of fluff went and sat on Fuu's head. Ferio and Fuu both pointed at it and screamed, "WHAT IS THIS????" Everyone chuckled, and then started to laugh really loud. Fuu and Ferio just tried to hide under the table in embarrassment.  
  
"You two going to come back and join us?" Clef asked. They climbed back up into their chairs, and everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"That is Makona, it is going to show you the way to find Windom." He commented.  
  
"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THIS ANNOYING BALL OF FLUFF IS COMEING WITH US????" Ferio said very annoyed.  
  
"Ferio you don't have to blow up at him." Fuu said sweetly. Ferio sat back down and looked at Fuu, 'yeah well I was kind of hopping that I could spend this time alone with you.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry Fuu, Clef."  
  
"That's alright. And if you don't take Makona how do you expect to get to Windom?"  
  
"Good point… um… Fuu are you alright?" Ferio asked her. She was looking down at the ground with her hands in her lap clasping her skirt tight.  
  
"No I am not alright. I thought about this journey that I am going on and I don't want to go. I want to go back to Tokyo and live a normal life with my sister, and not have to worry about another world and their problems." They all looked at her with a blank stare. Hikaru screamed at Fuu, "WHAT DO YOU MEEN YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP THEM? You have to… if I have to go threw with this so are you."  
  
"You know Hikaru, I have never been half as brave or strong as you are. I have only gotten this far because of your help and support."  
  
"Fuu this is your destiny you have to do this. You will always have someone there with you so you will never be alone." Clef spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Fuu I am going with you so I can help you threw this. We can do it together." Ferio said hoping that it would encourage her to go.  
  
"You see Fuu you have the skills that you need to do this it is just that you are to scared to try." Hikaru added.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"You are my best friend, would I lie to you?"  
  
"No I guess not. Thank you both."  
  
*Sigh* "Good thing that you are going to abandon me like my elder sister did." Ferio commented.  
  
"You had an elder sister? What happened?" Fuu asked curious.  
  
"How about I tell you that story later." Ferio said not really wanting to get into that subject.  
  
"Sure, um… can we leave now Clef? I want to get this over with." Fuu asked impatiently. She was very eager to learn more about Ferio.  
  
"Yes please do. You two will head east and Hikaru and Lantis will start off towards the west." Clef said.  
  
"Who is Lantis?" asked Hikaru. After she said that a tall man dressed in a very heavy armor and a huge cape walked out of the shadows.  
  
"I am Lantis, Master Mage Clef has asked me to show you where to find Rayearth."  
  
"AWESOME!!!! I get a big buff guy in armor"  
  
*Kong* was all that she got back from everyone in the room.  
  
"WHAT? Why are you all on the ground? What did I do now?" Hikaru asked as they all got up. Fuu walked over to Hikaru and gave her a hug.  
  
"Nothing Hikaru, you were just being your self."  
  
"O well… gee thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Come on Ferio lets go." As they turned around to leave Clef called for them.  
  
"Hold on Fuu." The Master Mage called after her. Both Ferio and Fuu turned around looking at Hikaru, Lantis, and Clef who were walking towards them.  
  
"Here take this with you." He held up his staff and yelled out some magic words. Some sparkling water like substance came from the big blue gem in the center of his staff and covered the girls. They rose off the ground and there clothes started to glow. Fuu's outfit changed to a green tank top with a short skirt that showed a little of her belly. Hikaru's changed to a red tank top with low cut pants. As they flouted to the ground they didn't seem too happy about what they had on.  
  
"I think that this is a little to small… no let me change that… it is extremely too small." Fuu complained in Clef's face.  
  
In the background Hikaru states, "You know, if I had a skirt I wouldn't step one foot out of this castle. And what is with this shirt? Why couldn't it be baggy or something? I look too much like a girl."  
  
"You look too much like a girl?! Look at me! I am wearing a skirt." Fuu screamed.  
  
"Well if you two don't like what you have then you should go and talk to Caldina. She designed your clothes." Clef offered.  
  
"No we don't have time for that. You two will just have to live with what you have on." Lantis said sounding kind of grouchy.  
  
"So the big tall dark man does talk." Hikaru said sounding sort of annoying.  
  
"What is this Clef? I have never seen it before are you sure it is mine?" After Fuu said that armor appeared on her body. Some halfway up her right arm, and some across her chest connecting to one shoulder. "AWESOME!!!! How cool is that?!" Fuu screamed out. Everyone chuckled.  
  
"This is magical armor that will stay on you and evolve with you as your skills improve. You also get magic, you will learn spells as you are on you little journey. It goes for you Hikaru." Just as he said that Hikaru's armor came out over her body. "Hey your right Fuu this is cool!" Both girls run over to Clef and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks for everything Clef." Hikaru said  
  
"Yeah thanks. Don't worry we will be back before you know it with both rune gods." Fuu added.  
  
"I have full faith in you both. Now go and make me proud." The girls gave each other a hug and then walked over to the silent guys.  
  
"Come on lets go." Fuu said as she grabbed Ferio's arm and headed out the door. Hikaru chuckled as she followed then out with Lantis behind her. 


	2. Update News

Hello everyone. Well, it has been almost a year and I haven't even thought about writing anymore for my fic. But now, the time has come. I have finally decided to continue my fan fic. Even though no one reads it, I will write. I got a few reviews, so I guess that I'll start writing again. so. expect something in the next week or two depending on when I get back from my vacation! And if you are reading and not reviewing. you should! That will help my chapters come out faster! Love to you all! 


	3. Update news again...(sorry)

Hey everyone. its me again. and I'm sorry but this isn't the next chapter. I know, I know. you are all thinking. "I'm not going to read this anymore if she doesn't ever update like she says she will." Well, I have the next chapter written but I have to type it and change it to my liking. And I think that I have a few more pages to write. So. expect something by the end of this week! Alright. I'll get to typing now! 


End file.
